Campfire Fiasco
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Bakura decides coming on the camping trip with his hikari and the midget hadn't been such a bad idea after all...Fourth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer Again with the fourth story in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

I hope you guys enjoy and review!

Featured characters:

-Yami Bakura as Bakura

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

-Yugi Moto as the midget

-Yami Yugi as the pharaoh

-Solomon Moto as the midget's grandfather

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "Small fire! I said set a small fire! This is not small!"

* * *

Bakura grumbled to himself as he adjusted the pile of firewood in his arms. He hated everything about this infernal camping trip. Why in Ra's name did he agree to come with his landlord and the midget?

Oh, right. There would be no one to cook dinner for him. Sure, he could go out and steal food or something like that, but it was harder to escape in these modern times when cameras were in every building with a police station on every other street.

It wasn't that Bakura couldn't get away, but Bakura didn't want to risk the possibility of getting caught again just yet. He feared for his safety should his hikari ever get that angry once again though the former spirit would never admit that he was frightened by his hikari's wrath.

Bakura was getting off track. Where was he? Right. He hated that he was here gathering stupid firewood for a stupid fire in the stupid woods with the stupid midget and the stupid Pharaoh and the midget's stupid grandfather!

He'd already been bitten three times by bugs, attacked by a small rodent trying to steal his food and had to deal with sitting near the Pharaoh the entire drive to the camp site, which had been THREE. LONG. HOURS. The thief wanted nothing more than to strangle the Pharaoh throughout the torturous journey, but there was too much room between them the five of them in the vehicle. So he would have had to climb over both hikaris to get to his target.

Then after reaching the site, being bitten by bugs, attacked by a rodent, and having to deal with the Pharaoh and his ego, the midget's grandfather had the nerve to tell Bakura to go get some more firewood because apparently he was "complaining too much".

Who the hell did he think he was telling the Thief King what to do?! If the Pharaoh hadn't been glaring at him, Bakura would have ripped his bloody head off. Not that he was scared of the Pharaoh or anything. Nothing scared him. He was the Thief King! He lived for the night and instilled fear in all!

…Why was he getting so distracted today?

Bakura shook his head and began walking back to the campsite. In truth, they'd already gathered enough wood for a fire earlier upon arrival. Other than trying to get rid of him, Bakura couldn't think of why he was sent to get more wood.

Did those idiots not know how to start a bloody fire? What was that phrase his landlord always said? Oh, right. It wasn't rocket science.

Before the former spirit could muse further on the reasons why he hated this trip and wanted nothing more than to kill the other four including his hikari, loud screams pierced the air suddenly. Bakura jumped dropping all the firewood in his surprise.

Grumbling, Bakura bent down to pick the sticks up when he heard the midget's grandfather yell, "Small fire! I said set a _small_ fire! This is not small!"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-" said his landlord.

"Ahhh! It's in my hair!" yelled the pharaoh's loud and very panicked voice. This caught Bakura's attention and he abandoned the pile to investigate the rising voices of distress.

Upon reaching the campsite, Bakura erupted in laughter. The pharaoh was running around frantically trying to slap at the small flames spreading in his overabundant hair while the midget was running after him trying desperately to help. However, due to his short legs, the hopping midget couldn't reach the Pharaoh's head let alone help the running Egyptian.

His hikari and the midget's grandfather were in a similarly hilarious situation. It seemed they had successfully managed to start a fire, but they hadn't formed a proper perimeter around it. As such, the fire was spreading outside of the circle and they were trying just as desperately to stomp out the ever increasing flames.

"Yami, stay still so I can-" the midget started.

"Why won't it stop spreading?!" the pharaoh exclaimed.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" yelled the midget, who the pharaoh was paying no attention to whatsoever.

"Stomp faster!" came the strained voice of the elderly man.

"I am!" yelled Bakura's hikari, who sounded quite frustrated. "Bakura, stop laughing and help us!"

By this point, the white haired Egyptian was rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach as laughter went through his whole body without any intention of getting up from his position to help. The situation was much too hilarious and satisfying. It was the funniest thing he'd seen in millennia!

Bakura's smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the night. The sight of the Pharaoh's newly charred locks and the chaos he returned to were worth the cold shoulders and glares he received from the others until they returned to Domino two days later.

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

P.S. Sorry it's coming out at eleven pm today. I'll try my hardest to upload tomorrow's earlier.


End file.
